Yoadai Trains Genjutsu: False Surroundings Technique 3/25/14
'Participants' Yoadai Rinha 'Title:' Yoadai Trains Genjutsu: False Surroundings Technique :Yoadai walked into the training grounds of Amegakure sighing softly he looked around he was a bit bored and had nothing to do so he decided to train in Genjutsu. His target for today was the False Surrounding technique. This genjutsu when used properly would allow one to change the surrounding of a target area meanin it is a genjutsu that allows one to trick others into mistaking the place they're in for another. This technique's main feature is that it can be cast over an extensive surface, therefore any and all who step into the illusion's area of effect will fall under the spell. That said, it might not work so well on people who are well-versed or otherwise skilled in genjutsu. Yoadai thought this would make a great skill for him to learn. He understood the specifics of the technique pretty well and decided to make his first attempt at it. Yoadai looked around and decided to cast the genjutsu on himself so he could test the effects of it. First he took a chilli powder bomb from his weapons pouch and placed it in his hand this would allow him to leave the Genjutsu once he activated it. Yoadai walked to the fountain and looked into the calm surface of the water looking directly back at him self was his reflection in the surface of the water. His pink hues shined as he looked into them and Yoadai channeled chakra from his center through his body. The chakra travelled from his stomach upward through his heart and into his brain. Once there he activated the Genjutsu. instantly his surroundings changed into a flat concrete surface. Instead of seeing water in the fountain all Yoadai could currently see was an empty fountain with a concrete bottom. Yoadai took a few steps forward towards the seemingly empty fountain and immediately fell into the water. This however caused him to drop the chilli powder bomb, it exploded on contact with the side of the fountain and dispersed a thick cloud of chilli powder laced smoke through the whole surrounding area. the instant the cloud grew thick enough the genjutsu sort of melted away before Yoadai's eyes. He was again left there standing in the fountain which was now full of water and not empty as he thought he had seen it to be. Yoadai heaved a heavy sigh and looked down into the water. He was soaked and he didn't like how his first attempt at it went. even though he knew he was in the genjutsu the feeling of there being no water there in the fountain felt real to him and he still walked head on into it like it had not really beenn there full of water.: :Yoadai sat down on the edge of the fountain after climbing out of the water, He was soaked to the bone because of the water he had fallen in and was now down one chilli powder bomb. He took his ninja shoes off and poured the excess water out of them onto the flagstone beneath his feet. The water splashed onto the ground with a splatter, Yoadai then put his ninja shoes back on his feet and made sure they were secure. He then took off his gloves and wrung those out again letting the water once again splatter to the ground beneath his feet. Yoadai then pulled both his gloves back on and made sure they were securely on as well. He repeated the same process for each article of his clothing, putting each individual piece back on afterwards as it should be. He sighed as looked up into the gret clouded rainy sky letting the usual drops of Amegakure hit his face he felt the warmth of the Kages chakra in each drop that hit his pale skin. Smiling softly to himself he stood up and started the genjutsu again as he had before this time he cast it on the tree in the training grounds. which happened to be some distance away from Yoadai so he had to walk over towards the tree very slowly. After a short time period of minutes will say he reached the tree but the scenery changed instantly before his eyes and the tree disappeared where the tree stood before was now a door that lead out of the training area. Yoadai walked slowly towards the door and reached the spot where the tree was really standing that he couldn't see with his eyes at the moment. He rammed head first into the tree causing himself immense amounts of pain but the pain caused him to dissipate the Genjutsu because it overode the amount of chakra he used to cast the genjutsu in the fiorst place. When Yoadai next looked up he was viewing a tree trunk that still had a hole in the side of the bark where he had thrown a kunai during his training for the First Gate. Yoadai chuckled and rubbed the front of his head gently his metal plated head band had most likely caused a bruise there. He knew now that this genjutsu was a powerful one but there were indeed ways to dispell it. So Yet again yodai cast the genjutsu this time calling it out by name. "Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings" he spoke as the genjutsu activated, instead of seeing the training grounds he saw a flat open land full of sand he supposed the was his memory of Omoidegakure which he hand seen pictures of inside the medical clinic and the Kage's office.: : After walking about for a while in what his eyes told him was Omoidegakure Yoadai bumped into the ruined tree tripping over a lose root on the ground he caught his balance however and the genjutsu maintained itself. Yoadai leaned against the tree which in his eyes he believed was an old crumbling pillar in the desert near an abandoned tomb. He continued towalk forward to the tomb and stopped standing there at the entrance to the tomb was a statue of a woman no doubt. The deffinition was there the subtle curves of her waist very apparent the long flowing hair straight and sleek looking her face as smooth as can be. Yoadai gasped slightly he had created himself a genjutsu of him finding Malice pulling a senbon from his waistline pouch. Yoadai lifted the senbon and stabbed himself in the hand with a normal senbon that didn't contain a poisoned tip the immediate pain overrode the genjutsu instantly and Yoadai once again saw the training grounds as they should be in all it's green luster with the rain slicked grass. The Kages Panel stage where matches could be judged by a proctor if need be. To the large fountain in the middle filled with the very chakra possessed water that fell from the Amegakurian skies above. The training grounds was indeed a beauty in itself to behold and Yoadai often spent his time here practicing various different jutsu in order to better himself. He decided however that he had reached his limit on this however for the time being and would leave himself time to relax instead seeing as he figured he had this down no problem and could create the genjutsu easily now. Yoadai walked away stowing the senbon he used to release himself from his genjutsu back in his waistline pouch after cleaning his blood from it. He walked to the entrance to the training grounds and exited through the gateway there. the moment he left the noseless area he was once again thrusted into the hustle and bustle of the village and had to walk into the throng of it all and try to manage getting through it alive just so he could go to the ramen shop and get some lunch.: 'End Results:' Yoadai learns to use Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique